dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Porter (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Alex is a young boy predicted to be five or six years old. Due to his age, Alex doesn't listen or pay attention that much, as he is described as impatient. Alex loves school. Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X :TBA Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Levi and the other Rescuers come to see what is happening and who are the Mighty Pups as well as finding who is behind this. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *There are no games Relatives *Mr. Porter (grandfather) *Martin Porter (father) Forms Like Greg and Amaya, Alex is a ranged fighter, changing his Rescue Sabre into his Rescue Gun which he wields alongside his own. Unlike the wild and rapid firing Greg however, Alex wields his guns with sharp skill and finesse, typically firing in two different directions at once with great accuracy. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into Child Archetype Rangers. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'Rescue Jungle Jeep' Final Waves *Rescue Blast: Alex's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun, Alex fires a Rescue Blast. Alex performs a Blast team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescuer, Rescue Forest can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Green rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Midorenger **Weapons ***Midomerang **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: - Green Sai= *Green Sai **Sai Cutters Appearances: - TimeGreen= *TimeGreen **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - Go-On Green= *Go-On Green **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Tooling Appearances: - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Wood Spear (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gokai Green= *Gokai Green **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Green's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Gun, Gokai Green fires a supercharged bullet at his opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Green= *Kyoryu Green Appearances: - Chameleon Green= Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like his reptilian motif, Chameleon Green can blend into his surroundings, giving the appearance he has turned invisible. Attacks *'Hameleon Crush' ハミリオンクラッシュ Hamirion Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Hamillion Impact' ハミリオンインパクト Hamirion Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Rapier alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 2gou= *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Black Rangers= *Battle Kenya **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: }} - Blue Rangers= *DenziBlue **Denzi Punch Appearances: - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Blue3= *Blue3 **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePegasus= *ChangePegasus **Pegasus Attack Appearances: - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball Appearances: - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura Appearances: - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (male version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - NinjaBlue= *NinjaBlue **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhBlue= *OhBlue **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Blue Racer= *Blue Racer **Rescue Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - GaoBlue= *GaoBlue **Weapons ***Shark Cutters ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Attacks ***Surging Rush Appearances: - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue (male version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - KuwagaRaiger= *KuwagaRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Stag Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - Koguma Skyblue= *Koguma Skyblue Arsenal *Kyutama **Koguma Kyutama **Ooguma Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Koguma Skyblue's scarf: It can stretch and bind opponents, as well as be used as a pseudo-whip for close combat. *Kyu Spear *Kyu Shot Attacks * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful slash attack with his own Kyu Spear. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Spear alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Kirenger **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: - VulPanther= *VulPanther **Rolling Panther Appearances: - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers Appearances: - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: - KibaRanger= *KibaRanger **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo Appearances: - KingRanger= *KingRanger **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - MegaRed= *MegaRed **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoYellow= *GoYellow **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: - Shurikenger= *Shurikenger **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Fire Sword ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbaRed= *AbaRed **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Magiranger Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: - Gokai Silver= *Gokai Silver **Arsenal ***Gokai Buckle ***Gokai Spear ***Ranger Keys Final Waves *''Gokai Supernova'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a supercharged energy bullet at an opponent *''Gokai Shooting Star'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *''Gokai Supernova and Slash'': A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer *Rail Slasher **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha Appearances; - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Weapons ***Ninja Ichibantou ***Nin Shuriken ****'Yoshiharu Nin Shuriken' ***Ninnin Buckle Appearances: - KiNinger= *KiNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dumpmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Lion= *Zyuoh Lion **Arsenal ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster **Attacks ***Zyuoh Slash : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Lion performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Shark where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. ***Zyuoh Shoot : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Rescue Forest can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Rescue Forest's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 36 counterparts. Arsenal *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Rescue Greg Gold Mode . This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Werewolf Rescue Forest= After hearing that there is a wolf queen that will need help from some Rescue Dogs from Princess of Barkingburg, Alex goes with Tracker and looks around finding only a card. The Rescuers and Paw then find Lady Wolf the one that gives them wolf powers, not forever on the other hand. Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Forest elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Forest elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Forest leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special }} Personality Due to his age, Alex is very rambunctious and impatient. Like Marshall, he can sometimes be clumsy. He is like a little brother figure to Ryder and Katie. Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) *Christian Distefano (Season 1-mid-Season 5) *Wyatt White (Mid-Season 5-present) Legend Sentai Devices Appearance Alex is a young boy with pale skin, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange T-shirt and dark green pants. When riding his Super-Trike or participating in activities like snowboarding he usually wears a yellow duckling-shaped helmet. He is not as tall as the other adults, but is about the same size as Precious' Owner. Trivia *Alex's Color somewhat represents both the Green and black rangers but he represents Green Rangers more. **This is due to the shading of his suit color: A Green color but Darker than Greg's. *Alex's Ranger Design is the same size/height as the Other Rescuers, this design flaw is left forever and can't be change as this design is the final and permanent design, however here is the design that Alex is suppose to have. Appearances Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Rescuers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle